


The Rubicon

by house_of_lantis



Series: Alpha Pack [12]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-26
Updated: 2013-06-26
Packaged: 2017-12-16 06:55:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/859176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/house_of_lantis/pseuds/house_of_lantis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jared is kidnapped and held for ransom, Dallas pack Alpha Jensen and the Texas packs draw the lines between friend and foe and show the world that they will do anything to get back the Dallas pack Beta.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rubicon: Noun. A limit that when passed or exceeded permits no return and typically results in irrevocable commitment. </p>
<p>Jensen: The die was cast when they took Jared.<br/>Chris: If you cross this line, Alpha, there’s no going back.<br/>Jensen: If I lose Jared, then I’ll show the world just what kind of destruction an Alpha can really do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Jared: Just Another Day

**Author's Note:**

> This has been such a bear to write and work on, hidden away on my LJ. If I post it here, maybe in the light of day, I'll feel guilty enough and peer pressured enough to keep writing and finish it. 
> 
> Author’s Note: Please forgive the liberties I took in various city locations. Takes place in the Alpha Pack werewolf!verse; set a year after the story "Dashiell Padalecki Ackles, Alpha-in-Training".

_National Museum of Natural History  
Washington, D.C. _  
  
  
“Wow! That was so cool!” Dashiell said as Jared followed him out of the museum. “Can you believe that thing used to be alive? It was HUGE!”  
  
He grabbed the museum gift bag from Jared’s hand, opening it up and pulling out a small replica of the _Titanoboa Monster Snake_  and holding it up in the air like a prized trophy, a gleeful look on his face. “I can’t wait to give this to Timmie! He’s going to freak out.” He tilted his head back to look up at Jared. “Can I have a pet snake, pop?”  
  
“Forget it, dude, snakes freak  _me_  out.”  
  
“Awww. But you’re the pack Beta. Nothing’s supposed to freak you out.”  
  
Jared laughed, pulling on his sunglasses. He could admit that he felt a deep sense of pride at his son’s perception of him. “Did you like the museum, kiddo?”  
  
“Yeah! Can we go back tomorrow and spend more time in the Egypt room? I wish Timmie was here. He would’ve loved all that stuff about mummies and burying people in tombs!” Dashiell’s eyes widened. “Can we bring Timmie here? Can we? His parents will say it’s okay, I know it!”  
  
“Well, we can talk to your dad and—“  
  
“PLEASE! Oh please, please, please! Timmie loves museums and science and stuff! Come on, pop, please!”  
  
“All right, all right, we’ll ask,” he said, chuckling deeply. Jared knew what it was like to be parted from his mate and ever since his young son came into his Alpha-in-training instincts and started preening for his classmate, Timothy Lassiter, the two boys were inseparable. It was often Dashiell, who was so open with his love for Tim, who had the hardest time being apart from his Beta. Jared and Jensen had long conversations with Dashiell and Tim about bonding at such a young age and tried their best to guide both boys through their rollercoaster emotions.  
  
Jared sighed as he watched as Dashiell jumped in joy and then made hissing noises, moving the snake through the air. He skipped ahead and Jared kept his eyes on his son, keeping to a slower pace. “Hey, kiddo, you want to visit the Air and Space Museum next?”  
  
“Yes!” Dashiell shouted, pumping both of his arms in the air. “Whoohoo!” He turned and headed for the grassy part of the National Mall.  
  
“Don’t run too far ahead, Dash!”  
  
“Come on, pop! Let’s go!”  
  
Jared laughed, speeding up so that he could keep up with the enthusiastic 8-year old. Funny how things changed; Jared was sure that he was getting old if he couldn’t keep up with his son.  
  
“Mr Padalecki?”  
  
Jared turned his head to look at the three werewolves approaching him slowly. They were dressed in suits and looked like security. He scented them and frowned slightly at their unfamiliar scents. They were not part of the security team from the Texas Senator’s office.  
  
“Are you the pack Beta for Dallas, sir?”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“Beta, we need to get you and your son to a safehouse,” the werewolf said, but Jared sensed something was off with his tone. “It’s the Alpha. There’s been an accident.”  
  
“Dashiell! Come here right now, son!”  
  
“But pop—“  
  
“Right now, Dash!”  
  
He watched as Dashiell ran back to him, looking up at the other werewolves with his eyes narrowed slightly. Jared took Dashiell’s hand and looked over at the werewolf. “What kind of accident?”  
  
“Please, Beta, come with us,” the other werewolf said, stepping towards them. “We need to get you out of the public.”  
  
Jared felt the hairs on the back of his neck starting to rise and he scanned the crowded Mall and looked out at the busy DC traffic on Constitution Avenue.  
  
“What’s wrong with dad?” Dashiell said, tightening his hold on Jared’s hand.  
  
“Who are you guys?” Jared said, looking at each of the three werewolves. He was starting to feel surrounded, his instincts telling him something wasn’t right.  
  
“We’re with Governor Taylor’s office,” the third werewolf said, softly. “Please, Beta, we must get you and your son to safety.”  
  
Jared knew something was off. Governor Taylor wasn’t on Jensen’s schedule today…because the Governor of Texas didn’t have an office in Washington, DC.  
  
“I want to know what happened to the Alpha,” he said, keeping his tone worried but polite.  
  
“Yeah, what’s wrong with dad?” Dashiell said, frowning deeply.  
  
“Sir, if you’d come with us, we have a car waiting just over there.”  
  
Jared took a deep breath and nodded. He tightened his hold on Dashiell’s hand, squeezing three times quickly.  _Get ready to run._  He felt Dashiell squeeze back. “Take us to him.”  
  
“Right this way, sir.”  
  
He kept a strong hold of Dashiell’s hand as he followed the three werewolves to what looked like two black SUVs waiting by the curb on the other side of the museums.  
  
“Do you think dad’s all right?” Dashiell said, looking up at Jared.  
  
“I’m sure everything will be okay, kiddo,” he murmured, turning to the werewolf standing next to him. “Hey, can you hold my bag for a sec?”  
  
“Of course, sir.”  
  
Jared shoved the museum gift bag at him and hoisted Dashiell over his shoulder and started running down the light brown gravel pathway of the Mall. He could hear the werewolves yelling to each other and chasing after them.  
  
“Pop! Who are those guys?”  
  
“Something’s wrong!” Jared shouted, running as fast as he could, trying not to knock anyone down or fall over. “I don’t trust them!”  
  
“They look pissed,” Dashiell said, looking over Jared’s shoulder.  
  
Jared took a quick look and saw the three of them spreading out. He turned back and started running even harder, pushing past the tourists, heading for the street at the end of the Mall. He could see the gleaming dome of the Capitol Building a few blocks away. All he needed to do was get them to the Capitol, to make sure that Dashiell was safe, and he’d deal with whoever these werewolves were.  
  
“Hang on, kiddo!”  
  
“Go! They’re gaining!” Dashiell screamed into his ear. “Keep going!”  
  
 _Trying my best, kiddo,_  Jared thought as he raced to the end of the Mall, coming up to the busy intersection at 14th Street.  
  
“Keep calm. Remember your training.” Jared said, patting his son’s back. Dashiell was well trained, even at the age of 8, to keep calm under pressure and to stay clear headed in a time of great stress. Both Chris Pine and Alona Tal had prepared Dashiell, Tim, and the Lassiter family to the realities of being the Alpha Heir but Jared never thought for one moment that Dash would ever need to be afraid.  
  
He scanned the area –  _where the hell were the cops when you needed them_  – and took a deep breath as he ran out into the high traffic street, tires squealing and horns blaring.  
  
“One of them is right behind us, pop,” Dashiell said against his ear.  
  
Tires skidded as drivers swerved not to hit them, cursing up a storm as Jared hopped over each lane. He saw one of the black SUVs turn onto 3rd Street, moving around stopped cars and crossing into on-coming traffic, headed right for them. Jared jumped on the hood of a car and hop-scotched across two more before he came to the other side of the street. Breathlessly, he looked behind him to see two werewolves following them across the street, guns in their hands.  
  
“Keep your head down, Dash!” He pulled Dash against his chest, his arm tight against his son’s back. Dashiell tightened his hold on Jared’s shoulders and waist, breathing quickly and ripe with fear and anger, his body shaking in Jared’s arms.  
  
Jared kept running; he couldn’t stop. All he needed to do was get to the Capitol Building. It was just blocks away. For once, he was glad for the crazy Washington, DC traffic pattern, cars blocking the SUVs from chasing after them.  
  
But he was worried about the werewolves who were following them.  
  
He heard the pop-pop-pop of gunfire, bullets thumping into bystanders and the screech of metal, and the screams of people shot down on the street. Jared could smell the silver in the bullets and he growled, forcing his muscles to keep running. He got off the sidewalk and ran down the middle of the street, hoping to keep bystanders from being killed, not that being on the street was any better. If he was alone, he’d turn and fight and take his chances, but he wasn’t going to risk Dashiell’s life.  
  
Two more streets, Jared told himself, two more streets. The Capitol Building was so close, just two more streets and—  
  
“DAMN IT!”  
  
Jared slammed against the side of a stopped car, crashing his shoulder into the driver’s side door. He felt the sharp coldness of the silver bullet pass through his lower leg. He knew it had gone through the bone and Jared wasn’t going to be able to run.  
  
“Pop!” Dashiell said, grabbing at his arms. “Get up! Please, get up!”  
  
Jared groaned in pain and got to his knees. He stood heavily against the car, keeping the weight off his bad leg, and knocked frantically on the driver side window, begging the woman inside the car to help him. “Please! Help me! Please!”  
  
The woman was a werewolf and she rolled down the window, scared and confused. “What happened—“  
  
“Please, take my son! Get him to the Capitol Building right now!”  
  
“What the hell is—“ the woman shouted as she tried to push Dashiell out of her car.  
  
“PLEASE!”  
  
“NO, I’M NOT GOING!” Dashiell screamed, red faced and terrified, as Jared pushed him through the driver side window. “POP! NO!”  
  
Jared kissed his face, stroking his hair. “Be brave, Dash. I love you, kiddo.”  
  
“Please, no—“ Dashiell whimpered as Jared pushed him past the driver to the passenger seat.  
  
“His father’s name is Jensen Ackles. He’s in the Capitol Building,” Jared said, looking over his shoulder to see the werewolves coming down the street. “Get him to safety! Don’t let him go to anyone else but Jensen Ackles!”  
  
“Okay, but—who—“  
  
“Just go! Please! Don’t let them take my son!” Jared shouted, slamming his hand on top of the car.  
  
“POP! NO!”  
  
“I love you, Dashiell.”  
  
“PAPA, DON’T LEAVE ME! DON’T LEAVE ME!” Dashiell screamed, tears falling down his cheeks. “NO!”  
  
“Go! Go now!” He yelled at the driver.  
  
“I swear on my family that I won’t let anything happen to him,” she said, putting her car into gear and stepping on the gas, running the red light and making it across the intersection.  
  
“Thank you,” he whispered, feeling his heart break as he stared at his son looking back at him through the rear window.  
  
Jared watched as the blue Ford raced down the street, Dashiell looking back at him through the rear window. Jared felt like a bastard for leaving him with a stranger, but he had to trust that she would take Dashiell to Jensen. He had to  _believe_  that he did the right thing. He read her license plate: Virginia ZKE-7837. He hopped across the lane and took the street running perpendicular, going away from the Capitol Building. He knew the werewolves would be able to scent his wound; the silver in his bloodstream making him weak.  
  
He pulled out his cell phone and pressed 1 for Jensen.  
  
“Hey! How much fun are you guys having right now?” Jensen said, his voice cheerful and amused.  
  
Jared was relieved; he  _knew_  that nothing had happened to his mate, but now he was certain.  
  
“I just put Dash into a car with a woman headed to you right now. Blue Ford. Virginia plates. ZKE-7837.”  
  
“Jared, what’s wrong?”  
  
“Chased by unknown werewolves. I didn’t know if they were after me or Dash or both, so I sent him off to you,” he said, panting and walking down a narrow alley behind nearby buildings. “They’re close, Jensen.”  
  
“ _Fuck_. Chris! Get security; look for a blue Ford; a woman is bringing Dash here now!” Jared heard Jensen shouting directions to Chris. He came back on the line to Jared. “Where are you? I can come to you.”  
  
Jared heard the squeal of tires and looked back to see the black SUV and the two werewolves stop at the alley entranceway.  
  
He took a deep breath, shaking from adrenaline and fear and pain. “Too late, they’re here. I love you. Find me.”  
  
He heard Jensen gasp. “I love you. Have no doubt I’ll get you back, Beta. Be strong.”  
  
Jared turned on his GPS locator and tossed the phone behind the dumpster. If they wanted to take him, he knew they’d get rid of his belongings to put Jensen off his scent, so Jared was going to give Jensen his last exact location.  _On his terms._  He stared at the three werewolves coming for him and he shifted into his wolf form, growling deeply and hissing through his nose. The silver was like acid in his body and he let out a howl, running towards one of the werewolves, biting down on the meaty part of his leg.  
  
He was a strong werewolf, one of the strongest, but the silver in his system was keeping him from using his full strength. One of the werewolves kicked him in the side and Jared stumbled, his weakened leg going out from under him. That didn’t stop him from growling and snapping his teeth at anyone who came close. He knew he was getting weaker but he was determined to fight it out for as long as possible. He didn’t think they wanted to kill him – they could’ve just shot him in the back of the head if that was the case – so that meant that they wanted to kidnap and hold him hostage. He knew that Jensen or the security teams wouldn’t have enough time to get to him, but he wasn’t going to make it easier for his kidnappers to take him.  
  
“Beta, don’t fight us,” one of the werewolves hissed at him.  
  
Jared growled, warningly, turning his head to glare at the werewolf. He was going to rip out his neck. He pawed at the ground and leaped into the air—  
  
The burn of electricity from the cow prod made him whimper and he dropped to the ground, curling his limbs against the vulnerable part of his body. He lifted his head and roared at them, howling in pain as they electrocuted him again and again until all Jared could feel was the pain of his muscles spasm and twitch. Another werewolf kicked him in the midsection and Jared let out a whine, shaking uncontrollably.  
  
“Put that on him.”  
  
One of them grabbed him by the muzzle, slamming his hand on Jared’s face, pressing it down against the paved street.  
  
“Don’t move, Beta, or we’ll zap you again.”  
  
Jared whined lowly, his eyes tracking the other werewolf as it walked behind him. He smelled the silver before it wrapped around his neck. The silver chain was thick and heavy; it burned him through the fur and Jared groaned, falling limp on the ground.  
  
There was a sharp prick and Jared knew that someone had just shot him with a tranquilizer, the effect immediate as he felt his body go numb and his mind fog. He blinked once and fell into a stupor he couldn’t escape.  
  
 _Escape._  No, not yet, but he would. His mate was safe. His son was safe. His mate would find him; would tear the world apart to get him back. Jared knew that and took comfort in his last thoughts of Jensen, his Alpha, as they hefted him off the ground and tossed him into a silver cage in the back of the SUV.


	2. Jensen: From This Day Forward

_US Capitol Building  
East Capitol Street Northeast _  
  
  
Political schmoozing always made Jensen itchy, right between his shoulder blades. His werewolf rankled inside of him, growling under his skin, restless from all the political glad-handing that he did with the elected officials.  
  
He signaled his executive assistant, Chris Pine, with a raised eyebrow, silently pleading with Chris to save him.  
  
“…and, of course, you’re in favor of new werewolf legislature that will protect the sanctity of family values, Jensen?”  
  
Jensen frowned slightly, furrowing his eyebrows. “Congresswoman Bachmann, I’m gay and I’m married and mated to a man who stands as my only equal in our pack.” He watched as her manic smile melted off her face. Pity, she was an attractive woman but he couldn’t ignore the ugliness inside of her. “We have adopted a son together. He’s 8-years old and he’s my Alpha-heir and he’s already bonded with a boy who will be his mate.” She made a face as if she tasted something sour. “Just where exactly have I forgotten about the sanctity of family values, as you say? In fact, the werewolf packs have always supported matings and families without concern for gender for the last 1000 years. It’s all about instinct and love for us.” Fed up with her passive aggressive disapproval of him, he flashed his eyes at her and let out a warning growl. “You will address me as  _Alpha_. I haven’t given you permission to call me by my familiar name.”  
  
He watched as the Congresswoman’s face paled as she stepped backwards, her team of legislative aides hurrying to apologize for any “misunderstandings” and trying to distract Jensen from his very obvious anger.  
  
“I’m sure you think you know what’s best for the werewolves, but  _human_  laws have reigned for thousands of years and—“  
  
“Your position is an  _elected_  one,” Jensen said, smirking at her. “But I was born into mine. Do remember that.”  
  
She made a face. “Is that a threat?”  
  
“It’s a statement of fact,” he said, feeling quite pleased with himself. “I think you should be more concerned with serving the needs of your human constituency than getting involved in werewolf politics. You are not a werewolf, ma’am, and you will never be able to dictate to any of our packs legislation that we do not institute ourselves.”  
  
“Alpha, pardon the interruption, but I do believe that Senator McKinley is ready for you now,” Chris said, his tone polite and soothing.  
  
Jensen smiled, patting Chris’s shoulder to reassure him that he wasn’t going to do anything drastic to the annoying politician. “Thank you, Chris. Well, if you’ll excuse me, it was interesting to meet all of you.”  
  
The Congresswoman attempted a polite smile and failed. Neither attempted to shake hands and Jensen smirked as he turned and left her office suite. As soon as they turned the corner, Jensen dropped the smile and rolled his eyes.  
  
“God, that woman really makes me want to bite her and not in any good kind of way,” Jensen hissed, shaking his head. “I feel like I need to take a long shower, her bullshit is clinging to my skin.”  
  
Chris chuckled, looking around the hallway and keeping his voice low to prevent it from echoing down the marble hallways. “Well, you’re the one who accepted the invitation from Senator McKinley to discuss how the Texas werewolf packs can be better integrated in the state.”  
  
Jensen made a face. “I’m beginning to think that the Separatists have the right idea, that we shouldn’t be part of the human communities and just live our own lives. Gah!” He looked over his shoulder and snorted. “Seriously, if we have to deal with politicians like her and her ilk, I’d rather we become total isolationists for the next 100 years.”  
  
“Alpha, don’t take this the wrong way but you’re starting to scare me,” Chris murmured, staring straight ahead. “That would take us back to the darkest times in our shared history and as much of an asshole she may be, even she wouldn’t want to turn our world back to a time of bloodshed and lawlessness.”  
  
“I’m not as optimistic, but you’re right, Chris, eyes on the prize,” Jensen hissed at him, part of him feeling itchy and uncomfortable. “Something is wrong, I feel really…weird. Like there’s something crawling under my skin or something.”  
  
Chris grinned at him. “I’m sure you’re just wishing that the Beta was here with you.”  
  
“Well, he is the politician in the family,” Jensen said, sighing. “I’d rather be out there with them sightseeing.”  
  
They walked across the Capitol Building, crossing through the main lobby towards the Senate offices. Senator Carl McKinley was a Republican Senator from the Great State of Texas and he had invited Jensen to Washington to open talks on pack reform. He was one of the few who were willing to work closer with the werewolf packs in their home states and Jensen saw the benefit in creating a political alliance with Senator McKinley.  
  
“Alpha. Mr Pine. I’m Robert Brown, the Senator’s Chief of Staff. Thank you for coming,” the young man said, walking towards them. They shook hands warmly. “He’s been really excited to meet you ever since you agreed to visit us.”  
  
Jensen smiled. “Thank you, Robert. We’re grateful for the Senator’s time.”  
  
Robert nodded and knocked once on the door, opening it to led Jensen and Chris into the large, welcoming office.  
  
“Alpha!” The Senator said, getting to his feet and crossing the room to shake his hand. “Good of you to come!”  
  
“Senator.”  
  
He smiled at Chris, shaking his hand. “Mr Pine. I’ve been a big fan of your prison reform legislature since you started working in the State Attorney’s office.”  
  
“Thank you, sir,” Chris said, smiling widely. He gave a quick glance at Jensen and Jensen hid his smirk, enjoying how his usually unflappable friend preened from the compliment.  
  
For years, Chris Pine was nothing but loyal to him and the pack, putting aside his own ambitions to ensure the safety of the pack. Jensen thought Chris was destined for greater things – and if these talks went in the direction that they needed it to, Jensen considered letting Chris go so that he would be the pack liaison with the human politicians. He could think of no other werewolf that he admired and trusted as he did Chris.  
  
“Why don’t the two of you boys sit down and we can shoot the shit about what’s been going on back home,” the Senator drawled, waving his hand towards the sitting area. “Robert, can you bring us some refreshments?”  
  
“Of course,” he said, looking at Jensen and then at Chris. “Gentlemen?”  
  
“Coffee would be great, thank you, Robert,” Jensen said as Chris nodded in agreement.  
  
The Senator leaned back on the couch and took a deep breath, looking at Jensen. “You were pretty young when you took over the pack from your grand dad.”  
  
“Yes, sir,” he said, wondering where the Senator was going with this. “I became Alpha-heir when I was just a boy and Victor trained me until he passed on.”  
  
“I know this is a personal question but why didn’t your dad want to be the pack Alpha?”  
  
Jensen gazed at him for a long moment. “My father’s first love is the pack. Because of that, he knew that he was far too devoted to his academic studies and that a part of him would never be able to let that go if he accepted the leadership. He abdicated the position and when Victor asked me, I said yes.”  
  
“Hmm…sacrifice for the greater good.”  
  
“The greater good of the pack,” Jensen said, nodding.  
  
“You were just a kid, though. How did you know you could handle the job?”  
  
Jensen grinned. “I was born an Alpha and I knew my duties to my family and pack. I didn’t want to say no to that.”  
  
The Senator gazed at him steadily, wise and cunning eyes looking at him and measuring him. Jensen returned the gaze and saw the man sitting across from him. McKinley was old school Texan, grew up in a small town and built his family’s cattle ranch into a real business. He put himself through school, worked up the ranks, and fought for his place in the Senate. He was the epitome of a self-made man, a patriot, not someone to suffer fools quietly or who would respect a man who put on airs or thought he was above his station.  
  
Robert returned with a tray of coffee and after setting it down on the coffee table, he took a seat in a nearby armchair and opened a leather portfolio over his knee.  
  
“You’ve made a lot of reforms in the pack since you became pack Alpha. And given how the other Texas packs look up to you, son, it seems to me that you stand to be someone who has a great deal of influence with all of the werewolves in the state – maybe even with all the packs in the country,” Senator McKinley murmured. He grinned at Jensen. “So how can I help  _you_?”  
  
“I’m not looking to take over the other four packs in the state or beyond our borders,” Jensen began, carefully. He glanced at Chris and then looked at the Senator. “And to be honest, if I made that suggestion, the other pack Alphas wouldn’t fight me. But I’m not here because I want more political power in the packs; I’m here because we need to become more open with our human counterparts in legislative leadership. If we werewolves are to have true freedoms and rights as all human citizens of this country and this world, then we want to be part of that.”  
  
McKinley nodded, brown eyes focused on him. “Very promising. I’m sure that at the state and federal levels, we would like more involvement in werewolf legislation.”  
  
Jensen grinned. “I have no doubts about that. But as I’ve had to tell several human politicians – they are not werewolves and therefore they will never be able to push through legislation that will impact us without our agreement.”  
  
“Checks and balances,” Chris said, sipping his coffee.  
  
“Exactly,” Jensen said, nodding.  
  
“Then, what is your intention from this visit, Alpha?” Robert said, his voice thoughtful and pleasant.  
  
“We’ve always been independent of human laws on a political level, but we’ve been held to human law in our day-to-day lives,” he said, taking a sip of his coffee. “We don’t intend to change that. Instead, I think, for our pack longevity and prosperity, that werewolves and humans bridge that gap by opening the discussion of a possibility of legislative conveyance.”  
  
Jensen watched as McKinley and Robert sat up straighter, that they understood what Jensen was offering – he was giving them a chance to sit at a werewolf pack’s political table and be part of their legislative process.  
  
He glanced at Chris and watched as his executive assistant hid his smirk into his coffee cup as he took a deep sip.  
  
Senator McKinley was a smart political animal. Jensen could see the man rubbing his hands together, making his own plans to use this to his political advantage, imagining the access he could have within a werewolf pack – a place where no human had been allowed before in the past.  
  
“So, Alpha, tell us your plan,” the Senator said, leaning forward and looking at him with ambition in his eyes.  
  
***  
  
Jensen sighed and loosened his necktie. He had spent three hours talking about his plans with the Senator and he was exhausted. He looked at the clock and knew that Jared and Dash were probably on their way back to the Capitol Building. He was looking forward to going back to their hotel suite, getting out of his suit and listening to all the fun that Dash had touring the Smithsonian museums. No doubt that Jared would have just as enthusiastic stories to tell and Jensen was looking forward to grabbing a few hours of private time with his mate after Dash went to bed. The next couple of days were jam packed with meetings and dinner parties for them and Jensen knew he needed his time with his Beta in order to function properly.  
  
His cell phone buzzed and he pulled it from inside his jacket pocket to see Jared’s smiling photo on his contact screen light up. He chuckled and looked up at the three gentlemen. “Excuse me for a moment, it’s my mate.”  
  
“Of course, Alpha,” the Senator said, smiling indulgently.  
  
“Hey! How much fun are you guys having right now?” Jensen said, smiling in expectation of hearing his mate talk about his special outing with their son.  
  
“I just put Dash into a car with a woman headed to you right now. Blue Ford. Virginia plates. ZKE-7837.”  
  
Jensen frowned. “Jared, what’s wrong?”  
  
Chris and the Senator stopped speaking, walking towards Jensen. Chris raised his eyebrows and Jensen listened carefully, knowing that he needed to hear this.  
  
“Chased by unknown werewolves. I didn’t know if they were after me or Dash or both, so I sent him off to you,” Jared said, his voice pained and breathless. Jensen felt hair rising on the back of his neck. “They’re close, Jensen.”  
  
“ _Fuck_. Chris! Get Capitol security; look for a blue Ford; a woman is bringing Dash here now!”  
  
He waited a moment to see Chris and Robert run out of the office, the Senator going to his desk and picking up his telephone, speaking quickly to whoever he had called.  
  
“Where are you? I can come to you.”  
  
“Too late, they’re here. I love you. Find me.”  
  
Jensen sucked in a breath, closing his eyes. “I love you. Have no doubt I’ll get you back, Beta. Be strong.”  
  
He felt an icy chill make its way through his body when he heard the call disconnect. He looked up at the Senator, the distinguished older man’s face lined with worry.  
  
“Someone has kidnapped my mate.”  
  
“My entire office and every resource I have are at your disposal, Alpha.”  
  
“Thank you, Senator,” Jensen said, keeping calm. “I’m going to check on my son. Excuse me.”  
  
Jensen ran out of the suite before the Senator could respond. He sniffed the air and followed Chris’s scent down the long marble hallways. He could see a dozen blue jacket wearing Capitol security on the steps of the Capitol, Robert giving orders. He stood at the top of the white stone steps scanning the area and saw Chris in the middle of the street, looking at any sign of the car or the woman.  
  
The sharp whistle caught his attention and he turned to see Chris pointing him towards a woman who was running towards the Capitol Building steps, holding Dashiell’s hand.  
  
Jensen ran down towards them, watching as she bared her teeth at Chris, pushing Dashiell behind her, ready to defend Dashiell with her life.  
  
“DASHIELL!” Jensen yelled, pulling their attention.  
  
“Dad! DAD!” Dashiell fought against the woman’s hold on his hand. “It’s my dad, it’s okay.”  
  
She looked at Jensen and then let go of Dashiell’s hand. Jensen felt a thick lump in his throat as he watched his son run towards him. He grabbed him and picked him up, holding him tightly, relieved that his son was fine, that he was safe.  
  
“Dad! Pa got shot! He got shot with silver! They were after us and we tried to get away but he left me with Melissa and told her to come here but I didn’t want to leave him! I swear I didn’t want to leave him! I’m sorry, dad! Pa’s hurt real bad! He’s hurt and he left me—“ Dashiell said and broke down into deep, heaving sobs against Jensen’s neck, sniffing him in between his sobs.  
  
“Shh. Shhh, it’s okay, we’ll find him, it’s okay, you did nothing wrong,” Jensen said, kissing whatever part of his son that he could reach, stroking his head and holding his small body tightly.  
  
“Alpha, we need to get inside,” Chris said, softly.  
  
Jensen kissed Dashiell’s cheek and set him down on his feet, kneeling down in front of him. He smiled and wiped the tears from his blotchy face. “Stay with Uncle Chris. Do not leave his side.”  
  
Dashiell nodded, his almond eyes were sharp and his lip was trembling. “You get him back, dad.”  
  
He jerked off his jacket and pulled off his necktie, turning to the woman. “Where were you when Jared left you with our son?”  
  
“Jefferson and 4th Street,” she said, her hand covering her cheek. “I’m sorry, Alpha, I wish I could’ve done more—“  
  
“ _Thank you_. You brought our son to me and for that I will always be in your debt. I will never forget what you’ve done,” Jensen told her, looking over at Chris as he unbuttoned his shirt.  
  
“Alpha, you can’t go—“  
  
“His trail will still be fresh and—“  
  
“Jensen, let me send security with you!”  
  
Jensen roared and shifted into his werewolf form, leaving behind the shreds of his clothes and shoes, his human veneer, as he raced across the lawn and into the busy Washington DC streets. His werewolf nose found Jared’s scent right away and he growled furiously when he also scented the silver mixed in with his blood. Jensen sniffed the ground, ignoring the cars honking and skidding to a stop around him as he circled the pavement. He could scent the lingering smell of Dashiell and the female werewolf. This was where Jared had fallen from his wound and where he had given Dashiell to the woman. Jensen closed his eyes and let out a soft, emphatic whine for his mate. He knew Jared’s only thought was to protect Dashiell in any way he could, even if it meant putting his trust in the hands of a stranger. It must’ve torn him up inside to let Dashiell go.  
  
He opened his eyes and looked around the ground, seeing the trail of blood flecks on the pavement to the sidewalk. He jumped onto the concrete and let out a light growl to move the humans out of his way, following the scent of his mate. He sniffed the air around him and knew Jared had gone down the dead end alley.  
  
Jensen prowled along the narrow alleyway, seeing more drops of Jared’s blood, and he knew that Jared had made his last stand here. He must’ve been in so much pain with the silver in his bloodstream; the fact that Jensen could smell it in his blood trail…it burned him inside that someone dared to hurt his mate and Jensen growled and followed the scent back to the street.  
  
His scent ended there; the blood trail was gone. They must’ve put Jared into a vehicle.  
  
He heard the sirens and turned his large head to watch the six black SUVs turn onto the street. They stopped in front of him and he held his ground. Chris opened the door and stepped out with a beige trench coat in his arms.  
  
Jensen shifted into his human form and Chris handed him the coat. Jensen shrugged it on and buttoned it modestly. “Where’s Dash?”  
  
“He’s here,” Chris said, motioning his head inside the back of the SUV.  
  
Jensen looked in to see Dash sitting quietly, seat belt buckled over his small frame. He stared with wide brown eyes at Jensen for a long moment and then bit his lip, dropping his head to look at his hands on his lap.  
  
“Close the door,” Jensen said, stepping away from the SUV and motioning Chris to follow him down the alley. “This was where they got him.”  
  
Chris sniffed the alley and twitched his lips in disgust. “Silver.”  
  
“Smell the singed fur,” he said, meaningfully.  
  
“They tasered him,” Chris said, closing his eyes.  
  
“Was there a sign that we missed? A threat against the family that we didn’t see in time?” Jensen said, glowering at Chris.  
  
Chris frowned. “Our security was so careful, Alpha. If there was even an inkling of a threat, we never would’ve let you or your family come here. We would never risk—“  
  
Jensen walked towards Chris and pressed his nose against Chris’s neck, inhaling deeply. He scented nothing but pain and anxiety with a touch of fear. He put his hands on Chris’s shoulders and squeezed them. “I’m sorry.”  
  
“I understand,” he whispered, his blue eyes filled with unshed tears. “He’s my pack brother. I’d never betray either of you.”  
  
“You’re the only one I can trust,” Jensen said, taking a step back and pressing the heels of his hands against his eyes, pushing back the tears. “I have to get him back, Chris.”  
  
“We will, Jensen,” Chris said, his hand gripping Jensen’s arm. “We’ll get him back alive.”  
  
Jensen sniffed and wiped his eyes. He looked at Chris, his face grim and showing his fear. “I want us on a plane back to Dallas as soon as possible.”  
  
“I’ve already contacted Mark to prepare the flight manifest. We’re going straight to National Airport.”  
  
“Good. Thank you.”  
  
Chris nodded, walking down the alley towards the awaiting SUVs. “It’s got to have been political. The pack knew that you were coming here to meet with the humans to discuss werewolf legislation. We know that there’s a strong faction within our packs—“  
  
“The Separatists,” he said, taking a deep breath, filling his lungs with the fading scent of Jared.  _I’ll find you, I promise._  
  
“But to move against the pack Beta like this…that’s the part that doesn’t make sense. The Separatists aren’t a violent group. They're isolationists. Peaceful civil protests. They would never—“  
  
“That doesn’t mean that they haven’t taken the first step towards violent protests,” Jensen said, stopping outside the SUV and looking at Chris.  
  
“If it’s ransom, then they’ll contact you,” he said, putting his hand on the door and looking at Jensen.  
  
“I’ll pay whatever it is that they want, they know that,” Jensen said, softly. “ _If_  it’s ransom. If it’s something else…if they hurt him further, if they…if they kill him…then it’s blood. It’s war.”  
  
Chris nodded. “I’m with you, Alpha, whatever it takes.”  
  
“So be it.”  
  
Chris opened the door for him and Jensen slipped into the SUV, putting his arm around Dashiell. Chris got in with them and shut the door. The vehicles rolled down the street towards the airport.  
  
“Are you going to find pa?”  
  
“Yes, kiddo, we’re going to find him,” Jensen murmured, pressing a kiss to the top of his head.  
  
 _He would get Jared back._  
  
***  
  
 _Unknown Location_  
  
  
It was the throbbing pain in the back of his calf that woke him from his sleep. He groaned and sat up in bed and for a moment, he thought he was in his hotel room, waking from a bad dream.  
  
He looked around the small bedroom. The linens were clean and he was wearing a tank top and boxers. He got to his feet and swayed from the overwhelming dizziness, forcing him to sit back down on the bed. He ran his hands over his face and hair, and then looked at the clean bandage on his leg. Someone had treated him; he could feel the silver neutralized out of his system.  
  
The bedroom door opened and Jared turned to look at the tall man who filled the door frame.  
  
“Good, you’re awake.”  
  
Jared frowned, watching as the familiar man walked into the bedroom. “Jeffrey?”  
  
Jeffrey Dean Morgan smiled warmly and closed the door behind him. “Hey, kid, long time.”  
  
“JD, what the hell is going on?” Jared said, standing up again and wincing when his calf muscle shuddered in protest. He sat down again and fell against the headboard, glaring up at the man who was once like a second father to him. “What the hell, man? Did you—did you do this?”  
  
Jeffrey walked slowly into the room and sat down in an armchair, tapping his hand on the arm rest. Jared stared at him for a long moment. He looked good; beard clipped short and neat, he wore casual clothes, and he smelled familiar.  
  
“We have a lot to talk about, Beta.”


	3. Jared: Betrayed

_Unknown Location_  
  
  
It was the throbbing pain in the back of his calf that woke him from his sleep. He groaned and sat up in bed and for a moment, he thought he was in his hotel room, waking from a bad dream.  
  
He looked around the small bedroom. The linens were clean and he was wearing a tank top and boxers. He got to his feet and swayed from the overwhelming dizziness, forcing him to sit back down on the bed. He ran his hands over his face and hair, and then looked at the clean bandage on his leg. Someone had treated him; he could feel the silver neutralized out of his system, but he was still drugged, felt it in the way his vision swam and smelled the lingering scent of it on his skin.  
  
The bedroom door opened and Jared turned to look at the tall man who filled the door frame.  
  
“Good, you’re awake.”  
  
Jared frowned, watching as the familiar man walked into the bedroom. “Jeffrey?”  
  
Jeffrey Dean Morgan smiled warmly and closed the door behind him. “Hey, kid, long time.”  
  
“JD, what the hell is going on?” Jared said, standing up again and wincing when his calf muscle shuddered in protest. He sat down again and fell against the headboard, glaring up at the man who was once like a second father to him. “What the hell, man? Did you—did you do this?”  
  
Jeffrey walked slowly into the room and sat down in an armchair, tapping his hand on the arm rest. Jared stared at him for a long moment. He looked good; beard clipped short and neat, he wore casual clothes, and he smelled familiar.  
  
“We have a lot to talk about, Beta.”  
  
Jared grimaced, his mouth tasting sour and dry. “Talk about what?”  
  
“About your role in all this,” Jeffrey said, exhaling deeply as he sat back in the armchair, fingers templed against his chin.  
  
“All this? I don’t understand – why did you capture me, why couldn’t you just call me? You know I’d see you – why am I drugged? Ah, god, I feel like shit.”  
  
“It was a strong tranquilizer and should wear off in about six hours. I need you calm and docile. You have a tendency to get your blood up and go with your fists and your fangs, but right now, I need you to listen to me. I need you to think, Jay.”  
  
Think? He could barely keep his stomach from turning. Jared closed his eyes and shook his head lightly, trying to clear it. In all the years that he had known Jeffrey, he never got a single inkling that Jeffrey was capable of doing anything like this.  
  
“You came after my son, JD!”  
  
“A necessary risk; but I never agreed with using Dashiell against you, Jay, that was never my plan. I know you’ll do the right thing in the end. I know that we don’t have to threaten your boy.”  
  
“Fuck you,” Jared growled at him, focusing his eyes on Jeffrey’s face. “I won’t forget this.”  
  
“You have bigger things to worry about than revenge.”  
  
“You’re a Separatist.”  
  
“Very good.”  
  
“How long?”  
  
Jeffrey chuckled, rubbing his hand down his beard. “Ever since Victor Ackles took control over the Dallas territory. The Ackles family has only tightened their fist on the pack and when Jensen took his place as pack Alpha, he’s managed to put all of the Texas packs in the palm of his hand. He’s gaining more and more political power every day – the fact that he came to Washington, D.C. only proves that he’s trying to take even more control over Texas…and then where else will he look? To Arizona? To Oklahoma? This is the first step to his takeover of the US packs.”  
  
“No, you’re wrong. He’s not doing that.”  
  
“Are you sure?”  
  
Jared frowned and stared at Jeffrey. “Of course I’m sure. I’m the pack Beta; Jensen wouldn’t act without my input.”  
  
“You’re an outsider, Jay, you weren’t even born into Dallas pack. You’re from San Antonio pack, one of the weakest packs in the state. Your mating with him gave him a foothold into San Antonio and when he took down Pellegrino and Benedict, he took over Houston and Austin. It was only a matter of time when El Paso rolled over to show him their belly.”  
  
“This is so fucked up, JD.”  
  
“This is the world that exists outside of the Glass House.”  
  
No, he was so wrong, Jared didn’t believe that. He took a deep breath and turned his head to look at his oldest friend. Jeffrey was never the type to simply take orders from anyone. He was an Alpha in the truest sense, but his wildness was tempered with wisdom and experience. Jeffrey Dean Morgan would never kneel to someone…that meant…  
  
“You’re one of the leaders of the Separatist movement,” he said, sighing.  
  
“One of three,” Jeffrey said, nodding his head. “We share the 143 pack territories in the US.”  
  
“What do you want from me? Why did you take me like a hostage?”  
  
Jeffrey pressed his lips together, his fingers gently scratching his beard. His dark eyes stared at Jared and Jared sighed, looking away and shaking his head.  
  
“I hate to see you so beaten down.”  
  
“What’re you talking about? I’m not beaten down. Who would beat me down? I’m the pack Beta, for fuck’s sake! Do you really think anyone in the pack thinks I’m beaten down?” He said, incredulously.  
  
“You were once such a player, Jay, I was waiting for you to grow out of those small time games and come play in the big leagues. I once told you to have more constructive amusements; that instead of your cons and games, you could be using your talents elsewhere. I didn’t imagine that you’d go right up to the head of the class and get yourself mated to the pack Alpha,” Jeffrey said, chuckling. “I was about to bring you on board right before your house arrest; you were bored and I knew you were ready to take on more responsibilities to the packs.”  
  
Jared made an angry sound. “I’m not a pack traitor.”  
  
“No, but you’re definitely not one of the pack anymore, are you? You stand apart, like Jensen, by being part of the leadership now. In the eyes of the pack, you stand in the way of our true freedom, true choice. You were brainwashed, Jay—“  
  
“Are you fucking kidding? I’m not brainwashed—“  
  
“He kept you imprisoned in his house with no contact with family or friends or the outside world; he had you chained in silver; he made you study propaganda, about his family; he chose your friendships; he chose the work you would do—“  
  
“I grew up! I was so wrong about everything. All the things that I used to believe in – it wasn’t true!”  
  
“You were never wrong, Jared! You were right; we are right. Werewolves have no reason to ally with humans. We are stronger without their interference and Jensen is making us weak. You are making us weak!”  
  
Jared growled at him. “Jensen is not making us weak. He is working hard to build cooperation between the werewolf packs and humans. It’s important for us to have that alliance, to keep both of our communities from falling apart—“  
  
“Listen to yourself!” Jeffrey leaned forward and grabbed Jared by the arms, shaking him. Jared closed his eyes, feeling his head spin from the abrupt movement. “This isn’t what you believe! You’ve been taught to believe this! Werewolves are pack animals; we don’t conform to any laws but our own! To expect us to follow human law is to make us slaves, Jay!”  
  
“It’s not slavery. God, JD, if you and the other Separatists would just ask for peaceful remediation, we can explain what we’re trying to do. We want you to join us and help us. We don’t want to give humans the power to rule over us, that’s never going to happen. Jensen doesn’t want that and neither do I. Look, we’re moving the werewolf pack forward into the future and it’s going to have some growing pains, I know that, but it’s all to become more cooperative with each other and to live in harmony with humans. Why do you think we’re doing this? When Dash grows up and takes his place in the pack, he’ll be better able to take care of us – all of us, not only werewolf, but humans, too.”  
  
“You can’t create a utopia!”  
  
“But we can create a world that offers better opportunities!”  
  
Jeffrey dropped his head and sighed heavily, his hands heavy on Jared but not hurting him. “God, Jay, what did he do to you?”  
  
“I promise you, if you come and talk to Jensen, he will listen to what you have to say.”  
  
“Get some rest, kid. Tomorrow is going to be a long day for both of us.”  
  
“What? What does that mean?” He grabbed Jeffrey’s arm. “What’re you going to do?”  
  
“Whatever I must.”  
  
Jeffrey grabbed Jared’s wrist, his grip hard and twisting. Jared flinched and felt his fingers go numb, letting go of Jeffrey’s arm.  
  
“I’ll make sure that you have something to eat and drink. In the meantime, you’ll be my guest here.”  
  
“JD, don’t do this,” he said, quietly. “Don’t. Please, I’ll do anything you want. You know what Jensen is capable of, he’ll tear the packs apart to get me back.”  
  
He looked up to see Jeffrey standing at the door, looking back at him.  
  
“When he shows his true nature, the humans will turn their backs on him.” 


	4. Jensen: Return Home

_Ackles-Padalecki Residence_  
 _The Glass House_  
 _Dallas, Texas_  
  
  
Jensen paced angrily throughout the house, the scent of his Beta strong in his nostrils. He growled, walking down the hallway to their bedroom, his werewolf on high alert.  
  
“Alpha, you have to get some rest,” Chris said, standing in the doorway.  
  
He turned to look at his friend, eyes narrowing as he took Chris’s wrinkled suit, the loosened necktie, the dark circles under his eyes. “I’ll rest when my Beta is home!”  
  
Chris bowed his head and Jensen clenched his hands into fists, stemming the anger that was brewing through him. He let out a deep breath, finding his center, his control.  
  
“Go home, Chris. Go home to your mate; Zach will be worried for you.”  
  
“He’s more worried for you and he understands that my place is at your side right now.”  
  
Jensen closed his eyes and pressed his fists against his eyes. “I’m all right. I promise. Dash is with dad and Morgan and Chad; everyone’s safe at the family home. The guards that you hired will stay with them and protect them with their lives. Jared’s folks are on their way here and they’ll stay at the house. I’m fine.”  
  
Chris stared at him for a long moment, sharp blue eyes seeing something on his face. “That’s the first time you’ve ever lied to me, Jensen.”  
  
“Chris—“  
  
“I’m not going to leave. I’m going to stay and see this through all the way to the end.”  
  
Jensen gave a sharp nod, his throat burning with the need to shift and run and tear flesh until he was covered in blood. Chris sucked in a breath and took a step back, scenting Jensen’s rage.  
  
He sat on the bed and covered his face with his hands. “You have nothing to fear from me, Chris.”  
  
“Alpha—“  
  
“Have you found any news on where Jared was taken? Is he still in DC or was he moved somewhere else?” Jensen said, getting to his feet and stalking out of his bedroom to the living room.  
  
Chris followed him, his hand curled around his smartphone. “We’re working with the LEOs and have an APB out on Jared; his description and a shirt with his scent were sent to every bus terminal, car rental office, trains, airports – anywhere he could be identified – but we haven’t received any word yet. I’ve checked every private airfield in the DC metro area and gotten copies of every flight manifest, but there was nothing suspicious.”  
  
“It’s possible that they’re going to transport him with a van,” Jensen said, leaning his hip against the wall. “Can you check with the FBI and check the security videos around the area where Jared—that alley.”  
  
“Of course, Alpha, I’ve contacted their field agent and he’ll contact me as soon as they’re able to find it.” Chris took a deep breath. “Jensen—“  
  
“Have you interviewed the woman who brought Dashiell to us? Is there a chance that she’s a part of this?”  
  
“We took that into consideration and we questioned her thoroughly, but after Dash’s statement, we’ve concluded that Ms. Melissa Crawford was an innocent bystander—“  
  
“There is no such thing as an innocent bystander, Chris. There are only those who were involved in his kidnapping and those who were not. Dozens of people stood around and watched Jared get chased down like a dog and shot! None of them helped him. Those humans did nothing to help him. Not one of them raised a finger to help him. They let him be taken from me and they should be punished!”  
  
He broke off and glared at the floor, feeling his face heat up, mostly from anger, but also from shame.  
  
“I didn’t mean that,” he said, throatily.  
  
“I know you said that only in the heat of the moment,” Chris offered, softly. “We are doing all that we can to get the Beta back. I won’t let you down.”  
  
Jensen let out a mirthless laugh. “Don’t make promises that you can’t keep.”  
  
Chris stalked across the room and Jensen raised his head to see the look of fearless anger cross the man’s face. He grabbed Jensen by the shirt and pulled him off the wall. “He’s my best friend! Don’t you dare think that I’m taking this lightly! If you can’t keep your shit together, Jensen, then don’t fucking bother!”  
  
Jensen placed his hands on Chris’s shoulders, soothing his friend. “I’m sorry. Chris, we’ll get him back, we will.”  
  
He wrapped his arms around his friend and closed his eyes. Chris was right, Jensen couldn’t afford to lose it, not now. He had to focus and be strong for the pack; in the morning, they would have to make an announcement. Something like this couldn’t be kept quiet and the more people that knew Jared was missing would mean more people looking for him.  
  
“We’re going to get him back,” Jensen whispered, patting Chris’s back.  
  
If he had to tear the world apart to find him, then he would do it.


End file.
